


how can i put you off when you're a matter of urgency

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pining, and taeyong got his todoroki hairstyle in here, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “I think it does look great,” Taeyong grins and Jongin almost forgets how to breath. “Thank you—““Jongin. Kim Jongin.”“Thank you, Jongin!” Taeyong is still looking at the man beside him. “I think other than remembering my usual order, you might want to remember my name too. I’m Lee Taeyong.”or Taeyong is an emo anime looking guy who gives off cold vibe as first impression, is a regular at the cafe Jongin is working at and the latter is just amuse at his obsession on their strawberry shortcake. According to Jongin's co-workers, he has a crush on Taeyong too.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	how can i put you off when you're a matter of urgency

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As usual, this fic is pure fiction and I own nothing but the plot. Unbeta-ed so I apologize for any mistake! I've always wanted to do a bakery/coffee shop au so yeah I guess I just write and deal with it lol. I hope you enjoy your time reading this!
> 
> Title is taken from Alex Turner's Glass In the Park.

Jongin keeps on tip toeing behind the coffee machine, looking towards the entrance of the cafe he works in. Another customer enters, a man that is probably around his thirty comes in and he’s back to standing on his foot flat against the floor.

A chuckle escapes Taemin, one of Jongin’s co-workers and best friends. He looks at his best friend while arranging the stuff on the counter. “You are waiting for that dual hair guy isn't it?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Just want to see how many customers we got today.”

“Still sucks at lying,” Taemin glances at his wrist watch. “It’s only 9:25AM.”

“Yeah usually he’ll be here around this time. 9:20AM to be exact,” Jongin says without seeing the reaction on Taemin’s face.

“You’re si—,” Taemin’s speech has been cutted off by the bell ringing. He spots a head with dual hair colour entering the cafe and he turns to Jongin. “There, your favourite customer. He’s just late by five minutes, honey.”

Jongin immediately walks to the cashier counter and subtly pushes Lucas who is about to take the order of the said customer. “Let me handle it for you,” he mumbles quickly and takes his place against the counter. “Hi, good morning! May I help you?”

The customer, Lee Taeyong, just nods. “The usual,” he mumbles.

“Pardon?”

Taeyong widens his eyes and blinks it twice before he says his order. “Uh, I want one strawberry shortcake and a cup of hot chocolate please.”

Jongin just keys in Taeyong’s order with a huge grin on his face. “Very well, sir. We’ll call your number once we’ve finished. Do take a seat while waiting.”

*******

“Jongin, stop smiling, you look creepy,” Taemin says while wiping the counter in front of him.

“You’ll say I look creepy if I don’t smile and now you say the same thing while I’m smiling. Pick your struggle, Taeminnie,” Jongin grins. “You should be glad, your friend is happy.”

“This is about _the_ customer again, isn’t it?” Lucas asks before he chuckles due to Jongin’s piercing glare towards his direction. “Hyung, everyone knows.”

“See?”

“I just treated a customer right!” Jongin says in his defense.

Lucas laughs out loud. Luckily, there’s barely any customer at that time. “Hyung, I can treat the customer right too,” he’s still laughing. “But you had to push me aside so you could serve him.”

“I didn’t push you!”

“Yeah, right,” Lucas rolls his eyes. He knows well about Jongin’s crush on one of their regular customers.

“But why do you think he only orders one strawberry shortcake? He usually orders two or three. And did you see how big his eyes were when he stared at me this morning? God he’s so adorable. He looks like this mysterious and serious anime boy with his piercing round eyes, dual hair colours and eyeliner but actually he’s very adorable,” Jongin sighs dreamily while resting his side against the counter.

Taemin just throws the napkin on his hand onto Jongin’s face. “Sort your crush out before I’m going insane having to deal with your lovesick self.”

*******

The bell of the cafe’s door is ringing for the nth time for the day, signalling someone is coming in. It has been a pretty hectic day in the cafe today and the workers are pretty tired.

“Jongin hyung, you might want to take this one.”

“Lucas—”

“It’s your favourite. The dual hair guy,” Lucas smirks.

Jongin had never been rushing towards the counter faster than he does at the moment. “Uh, hi. May I help you?”

Taeyong looks at the display counter and spots there’s no his favourite strawberry shortcake in it. He pouts before turning his attention to Jongin. “Uh, the strawberry shortcake has finished?”

The guy behind the cashier machine is so close to run back to the kitchen and demands their baker to make a whole new strawberry shortcake for the customer in front of him and wipe the whole adorable pout away from him. Jongin promises himself to never make Taeyong disappointed in his life. “I’m sorry, but yeah it’s finished. But we do have other desserts if you like to try.”

Taeyong looks at the display counter again. “If you don’t mind, would you give me a suggestion?”

Jongin walks towards where they display and serve their dessert and stares into it. “I notice you really like our strawberry shortcake—,” he says mindlessly, not realizing his words actually get a reaction from Taeyong. “But it’s evening and you’re probably tired from work. You might need something sweet, so I suggest you our Chocolate Brulee. One of the best from our cafe,” he finally looks up to Taeyong. “How about it?”

“Chocolate Brulee it is. And an iced latte, please. I’ll be dining in,” Taeyong says politely and Jongin can only see stars.

Taemin walks towards Jongin who is getting iced latte for Taeyong. “Remember Jongin, don’t be so obvious. Just play calm. Don’t stutter on your words. Act like you don’t have a crush on him.”

“I don’t?”

“Also, don’t lie,” Taemin pats his best friend’s shoulder and massages it a bit. “You are ready to go,” he says after he sees the iced latte is finished. “Remember my advice.”

Jongin just rolls his eyes before he takes Taeyong’s order to his table. “Here you go,” he politely puts the drink and cake onto the table. “I hope you enjoy it!”

“Hey, wait,” Taeyong calls for Jongin which makes the latter stops on his track.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

Taeyong takes a glance on his laptop and Jongin back and forth. “Actually— yeah.” He awkwardly scratches his head when Jongin slowly walks towards him again. “I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do but I feel so confused and doomed. I just need an honest opinion from someone before I go insane.”

“Okay—“ Jongin takes a seat on the empty chair beside Taeyong. “That sounds a bit serious. What can I help you with?”

Taeyong turns his laptop towards Jongin and the latter can see a design for what he assumes is an advertisement for kitchen tools. “What background colour do you think is suitable for this design?” Taeyong asks before silence surrounds both of them. 

Jongin wants to laugh at himself for expecting a serious question like should Taeyong marry someone that his mom set him up with or not, or maybe on some life problem. He ends up chuckling out loud.

“Sorry, I know it’s kind of dumb.”

Jongin immediately widens his eyes and frantically shakes his head. “No! I’m sorry if my reaction makes you feel like that. It just— you sound so serious I thought it was a huge thing.”

Taeyong tilts his head in confusion. “This _is_ a huge thing for me.”

“Yeah, I mean like— I thought you have to marry a stranger and decide to run away from here and got nowhere to go or something,” Jongin just shrugs. 

A laugh escapes Taeyong’s pink lips. “You got some nice sense of humour right there,” he wipes the tears at the edge of his eyes. “It just— I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just can’t make it right? It just keeps being rejected and it’s making me so frustrated.”

“Let me see—,” Jongin takes a closer look at Taeyong's design and takes a moment to think. “How about some nude colour? I think it will make the products stand out more. And maybe you can put a texture on the background.”

Taeyong immediately follows Jongin’s suggestion on the amendment and looks at the latter. 

“Lighter,” Jongin says. “But not too light,” he looks at the screen intently. “Yeah, okay, perfect,” he grins after Taeyong gets the right colour. 

“I think it does look great. I’ll try to put a texture on the background later,” Taeyong grins and Jongin almost forgets how to breathe. “Thank you—“

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

“Thank you, Jongin!” Taeyong is still looking at the man beside him. “I think other than remembering my usual order, you might want to remember my name too. I’m Lee Taeyong.”

And Jongin can hear Lucas is cackling while cleaning a table near them. 

*******

“Jongin hyung!” Taeyong calls cheerly right after he enters the cafe.

“Ah, you don’t even care about anyone else other than him now,” Lucas chuckles behind the cashier machine. “Jongin hyung is in the toilet doing whatever business that I don’t want to know. You might not want to know too,” he smirks towards Taeyong’s direction before a piece of cloth lands on his head.

“Stop trying to taint my reputation,” Jongin walks towards the cashier counter, pushing Lucas to the side a little bit. “Sorry, I’m from the store,” he looks at Taeyong. “You seem so happy today.”

“I do!” he grins when Jongin is taking out two pieces of strawberry shortcake and puts it on the table. “With an iced chocolate frappe please,” he just looks at Jongin moves to make his drink and he moves too. “Remember the project that I do and take almost all my time?”

“The one that you said the deadline is approaching and you believe you’ll get bald because of it?”

Taeyong chuckles. “Yeah that one.”

“What about it?” They move towards the cashier counter again.

“Everything has been approved and the campaign is ready to be blasted in two days!” Taeyong claps his hands like a seal and almost jumps like a kid. He hands Jongin his card and looks at his meal like he looks at the love of his life. Oh, how Jongin wishes he was some strawberry shortcakes right now.

Jongin hands the card back to his owner. “Now, go dive into your favourite dessert. You deserve it!”

“Hyung, can’t you sit with me for a while? There’s not many customers right now,” Taeyong says with pleading eyes that Jongin can barely say no to.

“It’s fine, Jongin. I can take care of it,” Taemin comes behind his friends. “Go spend some time with the love of your life,” he whispers the last bit and Jongin just pinches his thigh.

It has been two months since Jongin and Taeyong became friends, exactly after the incident where the younger asks the barista’s opinion for his ads design. Eventually, Taeyong becomes friends with Taemin and Lucas too, who always try to sneak every time they talk. Sometimes Jongin does sit with taeyong while he is cleaning, or when the cafe is barely busy. Taeyong likes to see Jongin works, always fascinated when the elder starts making drinks.

“How are you, hyung?” Taeyong asks as soon as they sit on the table near the huge window in the cafe.

“You come here and see me everyday, what’s the point of asking how I am doing?”

Taeyong just shrugs. “Different day, different story.”

“Hmm,” Jongin tries to think. “I think today went pretty smoothly. No fussy customer, not so hectic during lunch and after working hours. So yeah, all is good,” he smiles at Taeyong. “While I’m sure you had a blast day, today.”

“Definitely!” Taeyong grins. “I feel like all my stress and hard work are worth it.”

“Hard work is always worth it in the end. They will never betray you,” Jongin ruffles Taeyong’s hair. “I’m surprised with the hair colours of yours, your scalp is still fine.”

“Scalp treatment exists for reasons, hyung,” Taeyong says before taking a bite of his dessert. 

“Why do you like it so much?” Jongin asks and cackles when he sees Taeyong look at him with confusion. “The strawberry shortcake.”

“You guys just simply serve the best one. Whoever did this deserve a raise,” he takes a sip of his iced chocolate frappe. “And I got sweet tooth. I just love it, I guess.”

Jongin nods. “I can see it,” he keeps quiet for a while before breaking it again. “Why do you always come here alone? I mean, as far as I can remember you never really bring a friend with you?”

“One time I did, hyung,” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Plus, this is my route to work and home. None of my friends are so that’s why I never really bring them with me?” He looks at the elder. “Why? Want to see if I got friends that prettier than me?”

“Is there anyone that is prettier than you?”

And someone just accidentally drops a tray behind the counter after that.

*******

“Do you think he has a boyfriend?” Jongin asks, breaking a silence between him, Taemin and Lucas.

“Do you think we look like Taeyong?” Taemin asks before taking a sip of Americano.

“From his look, it’s pretty unbelievable if he’s still single,” Lucas says, trying to give his own thinkpiece. “But then don’t you think he’ll come for a date here at least once?”

Taemin smiles against his cup. “He’s being considerate to one of the staff here maybe?”

Jongin just rolls his eyes at Taemin’s words. “Maybe his boyfriend lives far?”

“He is handsome, hot and adorable. Perfect, almost. A hard worker, creative person and very nice. Friendly too. A very likable person,” Lucas says and chuckles when he sees Jongin sending a deadly glare towards him. “What I am saying is, well yeah everyone will like him. But hyung, he looks like he’s very busy and has no time for a relationship.” Silence. “You know what, if you want to know, just ask him.”

“There’s no reason why I have to ask him such a personal question.”

“Then keep wondering,” Taemin just shrugs. “Jongin—,” he pats his friend’s shoulder. “You guys are friends, right? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with asking about it? Plus, it’s not like you didn’t praise him on a daily basis. He might already suspect you got a crush on him.”

Jongin widens his eyes and almost jumps off his seat. “You think he did?”

“Once again, we are not Taeyong.”

*******

“It has been two days.” Jongin lays his head on the counter after serving the last customer.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are a clingy boyfriend,” Taemin says while wiping his hands on a napkin. “You didn’t try to contact him?”

“He doesn’t pick up my call and does not reply to my messages.”

“What have you done this time?”

Jongin closes his eyes. “Why do you think that I do something?” He looks at the ceiling above them. “I don’t think I did anything wrong. We talk about our usual day and we barely talk outside the cafe these days because he is busy with something.”

“Something or someone?”

“I don’t know if befriend with you is the best decision I’ve ever made in my life.”

“Hyung, maybe he has some problems to deal with and needs some time?” Lucas, who just comes from the store, interrupting the elder’s conversation.

“Do you even know what we’re talking about?” Jongin asks.

“Do you talk about things other than Taeyong hyung?”

Taemin just chuckles. “You know Lucas is right.”

Jongin indeed knows Lucas is right. It has been two days since Taeyong last came to their cafe. Jongin always keeps the last two pieces of their strawberry shortcake in case the younger is coming but it ends up with no sight of him at the end of his shift. His calls and texts are being ignored too. Now he’s clueless on what to do. He doesn’t want to think about the possibility of his friendship and Taeyong will end.

*******

It takes a week until Taeyong comes back to the cafe again, after his working hour, with a sullen face. It’s a bit awkward for both him and Jongin, they don’t talk like they usually did. Jongin himself feels that Taeyong is not in a good condition. “I keep the strawberry shortcakes for you.”

Taeyong just draws a line of smile. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll go get my seat first.”

After a few moments, Lucas comes to the table where Taeyong sits to serve his order. “Enjoy, and I hope whatever bad feelings you have, it will go away soon,” he says sincerely and presents the elder his bright smile.

Taeyong is a bit surprised that it’s not Jongin who sends his order. “Thank you,” he smiles shyly when he realizes that it’s probably all over his face, the fact that he’s a kind of mess right now. “Uh, where is Jongin hyung?”

Lucas turns towards the counter. “A bit busy.” He gives an excuse before looking at the elder in front of him. “Do you want me to call him? It’s near our closing hour so usually not so many customers will come in.”

Taeyong fingers fiddle with each other. “If it’s not a problem?” he asks with his infamous pleading eyes. Now Lucas knows why Jongin barely says no to Taeyong.

“Sure,” he nods and clears his throat. “I hope you can sort it out with him— if you guys actually have a problem before your obsession on our strawberry shortcake gets on him.”

“Huh?”

Lucas gets closer to Taeyong. “Don’t tell him I tell you this, but he has been keeping two pieces of the dessert everyday, in case you are coming, but you are not. So he ends up eating it. Imagine, for a week and it’s not even his favourite dessert,” he smiles after finishing it. “But no worries, it’s all good. I’ll go get him now.”

It takes Jongin almost ten minutes before he finally appears in front of Taeyong. “Hyung, take a seat,” Taeyong breaks the silence between them.”

“Hi,” Jongin says, tries to break the awkwardness between them as soon as he takes a seat in front of Taeyong. “How are you?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Not that good— I guess.”

Jongin nods. “I thought so.”

“I’m sorry, for not returning your call and replying to your texts. I just need some time to clear my mind.”

So Lucas is right. Jongin fiddles with the hem of his apron. “You’re feeling better now?”

“I don’t know,” the younger sighs. “I guess I miss this cafe and its dessert. Maybe being in here can make me feel a little better.”

“Does it?” Jongin asks.

“I guess so,” Taeyong nods. “You keep my favourite dessert for me and Lucas tried to cheer me up earlier. And you guys got some good playlist, it’s always soothing my heart. Then there’s you.”

“Ah, you just try to make me feel better, right?” Jongin tries to joke.

Taeyong lets out a small laugh before sipping on his iced chocolate frappe. “Talking to you always makes me feel better. You listen attentively and you give great advice. You always make me feel comfortable and I like that. You got some nice friends too.”

Jongin holds himself from rolling his eyes. Of course Taeyong likes his nosy friends too. “So— you want to talk to me about something?”

“I feel bad for basically ignoring you the past week.”

“Now that I kind of figure out why, I can understand.”

Taeyong just looks at the elder man in the opposite of him before letting out a heavy sigh. “I met my ex a week ago, before I went MIA. Apparently he gets a new boyfriend and they are already engaged,” he sighs. “Good for him I guess.”

Jongin keeps quiet while trying to digest what Taeyong just told him. “Um, so— you’re still not over him?”

Taeyong looks down before shaking his head. “No, I’m sure I’m over him now. It’s been two years since we break up,” he takes a deep breath before looking up back to Jongin. “It just— we were planning to get married too, until I found out he cheated on me. Then he said I’m boring, I’m not as perfect as other people though I am. Well, I never once think I am perfect because I know nobody is.”

Jongin still keeps quiet. He just wants to let Taeyong pour his heart out.

“After the break up, I feel a bit insecure about myself. Maybe I am boring, not interesting or attractive enough. I never try to get into a relationship after that. You can say I’m kind of scared. So when I found him and know that he’s already engaged I feel like maybe what he said about me is right. He is already happily engaged to another person and I am still insecure over the past relationship I had.”

“No offence,” Jongin sighs. “But that’s a load of bullshit and also, fuck him.” He takes a look at the younger man. He hates the sad look on the latter’s face. “You are far from boring. You know about a lot of issues, I can talk about everything with you. You are intelligent, you are creative, I love the way you think. You are funny without even realizing it. I love your obsession for sweet things, I think somehow it’s cute but maybe you need to tone it down a bit, for health purposes. You always know what to say at certain times. You are not boring. At all. And if we want to talk about being attractive, your head alone can attract me.”

Taeyong chuckles. “That’s because I got dual hair colours, right?”

“That and— have you seen your face?”

“Pretty sure I take a look at the mirror every time I get the chance to.”

Jongin nods. “Trust me, I’d do the same if I have a face like yours. My point is, you are attractive. Fuck him for saying those things to you. I am not the only one who likes you, my friends do too.”

“I like them too,” Taeyong giggles, feeling giddy.

The elder nods. “I can see it,” he smiles when he sees Taeyong does the same. “So don’t think about it too much. You never know how many people who want to be with you, getting the same chance he used to get.”

Taeyong shrugs. “I’m not sure about that. I’ve become close off towards new people after that, except for my close friends and family.”

“Um, judging from the past few months I don’t think you still close yourself off from new people.”

“Well, you guys are no strangers,” Taeyong smiles. “You, Taemin hyung and Lucas are all my friends. Turns out I really like all of you.”

“Not because you want some discounts here, right?”

“Hyung, no!” It makes Taeyong laugh, almost choking on his dessert. “I genuinely like all of you. And hyung, sorry for making you eat those strawberry shortcakes on my behalf.”

Jongin just stares at Taeyong for a few moments. “Lucas isn’t it?”

“Please don’t scold him,” Taeyong says, almost begging.

The elder just chuckles. “Well, I can't say I’m surprised.”

Suddenly, it becomes quiet between the two of them. “Hyung—,” Taeyong tries to break it. He takes a deep breath when he finally gets Jongin’s attention again. “Um, you said just now that you like me. You really do?”

Jongin feels like he sees his life flashes before his eyes. It never crosses his mind that Taeyong will ask him this kind of question. He can feel he starts to sweat a bit. He contemplates in between just saying he likes Taeyong as a friend or just comes clear with his feelings. It’s been a long time since he realizes that Taemin and Lucas are right, he got a crush on Taeyong. “Yeah— of course? There’s no way I wouldn’t like you.”

“Hyu—”

“You know what, fuck it. Yes, I like you. More than a friend. This is probably not something you want to hear but I like you that way. It’s been a while, I believe so. Don’t ask me why, pretty sure I’ve said all the points just now,” Jongin looks at Taeyong intently. “Please don’t feel pressure about it, or think about how you should return my feelings or not. I’m not going to force you to act on it. I just want you to know that there’s someone— me, that appreciates your existence, that wants to know more about you and be with you, even at your lowest point. I just hope that I will never lose this friendship. You can pretend you never know about this if you want to.”

Taeyong just blinks his eyes before he gets to register everything. “Hyung— you think I’ll just pretend I don’t know someone like you get a crush on me?”

“Nothing special about me anyway.”

“Hyung, have you ever looked at yourself? I don’t know if you realize it or not— pretty sure you don’t anyway, but most customers usually have heart eyes on you. They try to catch your attention,” Taeyong looks at the elder in disbelief. “I’m afraid we might have to lose this friendship, hyung.”

“But, Taeyong—”

“Can’t label ourselves as friends if we got something more than that, right?”

Jongin gets his mouth agape and blinks his eyes in confusion. “Come again?”

“Well, at first I kind of want to drop some obvious hints that I actually like you more than a friend but you beat me to it,” Taeyong shrugs. “I realize that you always make me so comfortable, even if we just know each other for a few months but I feel like I’ve known you for so long. And when I try to keep myself together, I always feel like I wish you were with me. I want to be with you, telling you everything and listening to whatever advice that you will give me.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t know— I just don’t want you to see me when I’m the messiest. I’m afraid if you think badly about me. I guess I kind of feel better now so that’s why I decide to come today.”

“You know I have no reason to think negatively of you, right?”

Taeyong sighs before shrugging. “If you are serious about being willing to be with me even when I’m at my lowest, I guess I can put aside all the bad thoughts and try it out with you.”

“I’m a man of my words, you can ask Taemin and Lucas for confirmation.”

The younger chuckles and slowly reach for Jongin’s hand on the table. He feels his cheeks burn at the moment when their skin touched. “I believe you are.”

Jongin immediately intertwines their fingers together. “I’m happy you are willing to give me a chance. Let’s try our best to make each other happy.”

Taeyong tilts his head to the side. “Does this mean I can get a boyfriend discount on my favourite drinks and dessert?”

Jongin lets out a loud laugh. “We have to see for that one.”


End file.
